


30 Day OTP Challenge

by nyahaha



Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, all of them are youngjae pairings tho ehe..., the rating will change!! so will the pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyahaha/pseuds/nyahaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day otp challenge featuring various pairings with Youngjae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Day1) Holding Hands- Markjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark just wanted to hold Youngjae's hand, thats all.

Mark knew it wasn't a big deal, he really did.

They were all gathered in the living room, watching some drama Yugyeom insisted was “a must-see feature film” while Mark was on the couch sitting next to Youngjae, posture tense and stuck strangely upright. He can feel his nerves get the better of him as jitters were traveling from the tips of his toes to the ends of his fingertips. Mark thrums his fingers on the couch as a weak attempt to keep his anxiousness at bay.

It wasn’t, really shouldn't be a big deal. Honestly. Even then, despite telling himself that countless of times prior, he could not, for the life of him, bring himself to hold Youngjae's hand. It isn't like he hadn't held hands with the boy before; it was just that he valued the kind of synergy he and Youngjae had going on at the moment.

There was an ease in their relationship that was moving well past platonic, a blanket of adoration smothering Mark whenever Youngjae was anywhere near him, while Youngjae would giggle and his eyes would crinkle at the corners whenever the two of them were alone. Whatever their relationship was, this stage of sweet, comfortable mutual pining was something Mark relished; and he definitely didn't want to be the cause of its disruption. Still, holding Youngjae's hand shouldn’t hurt, right?

The thought of holding Youngjae's hand whenever he wanted to gave him this blooming feeling of… eagerness? Excitement? He can feel a bout of butterflies pitter patter at the pits of his stomach just at the prospect of being in an actual relationship with Youngjae. Mark just needed to take this small, tiny leap of faith. He was perfectly capable of doing this.

Mark’s eyes flit to the other members. Jackson, despite his initial whining towards watching the drama, was intently glued to the screen, clearly invested. Jaebum and Jinyoung were over at the kitchen, idly chatting and preparing dinner while Bambam and Yugyeom were sprawled over each other on the couch adjacent from his and Youngjae’s, off in their own world. No one was paying any attention to him nor Youngjae, and Mark didn’t have any excuse to postpone his plans any further.

The older's attention cautiously shifts to Youngjae watching the tv, his expression casual as he fishes out chips one by one from the bag, chewing slowly. He was wearing that big sweater that always hung around his neck a little loosely, tantalizingly showing off his collarbone and the expanse of skin nearing his shoulder, giving Mark the sudden urge to place soft feathery kisses all over the exposed skin. Mark quickly shifts his attention to Youngjae’s free hand, only separated from his by a few spaces. Youngjae's hands were always warm, soft, and gentle, overall just adding onto the book Mark was mentally writing titled “How Could Choi Youngjae Possibly be any More Adorable.”

Mark bites his lips and furrows his eyebrows. It wasn’t a big deal. He should just stop thinking about it, seriously, he was being nervous for no reason. All he had to do was reach out a little and hold h--

His thoughts were interrupted by a coy snicker and the sudden movement of Youngjae's hand, his fingers gently, yet somehow firmly, folding over Mark’s.

“Why are you being so shy?” Youngjae giggles again, his laugh undeniably carefree. He makes a pouty face and Mark can feel the heat rising in his cheeks. 

“I just, I dunno, wanted to-” Mark hesitates. He definitely knew he was blushing now. Youngjae was watching him with an expression that was an adorable concoction of amused, enamoured, and flustered. “I just really wanted to hold your hand but I wasn't sure if like. You know. If it was okay.”

Youngjae, never short of laughter, laughs again with more of his usual, hearty tone, and his eyes crinkle with adoration.

“Ehehehe, how can you be so silly? It’s not like we haven't held hands before.” Youngjae squeezes his hand and scooches closer to Mark. Youngjae rests his chin on his hyung’s shoulder, looking up at him with doe eyes. Mark takes this time to admire the mole under Youngjae’s eye, once again marvelling at how utterly adorable the boy was.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered yenno? You were staring at my hand for a while, making that face you do where you're thinking too hard and you start fidgeting and you pout and press your lips together at the same time,” Youngae says, voice muffled by Mark’s shoulder.

“Oh my god Youngjae shut up,” Mark softly retaliates, eyes widening, as he’s suddenly hyper aware of his member’s silently prying into their conversation. Mark off-handedly noted how warm he felt, and he didn’t even want to think about what colour his face was making. “Besides.. you’re the one to talk, calling me cute. Have you looked in the mirror?” He mutters. Yugyeom and Bambam squeal, but are hushed by Jackson.

It was Youngjae's turn to be embarrassed now, a soft pink blooming across his cheeks and reaching the tips of his ears. “Jeez, and you call me embarrassing?” Youngjae mutters, obviously flustered.

“Ooh, my precious babies, growing up so fast, this is too much for my poor heart to handle,” Jinyoung melodramatically cooes from the table, wiping a non-existent tear while clutching at the fabric of his shirt. 

Jaebum sort of just eyes them both, and shakes his head a little and sighs “kids,” under his breath and continues to set the table.

Youngjae pays no heed to any of them, and brings himself up to press a soft kiss on the tip of Mark’s nose, snickering mischievously as he does so.

Mark was having trouble breathing now, and he was trying to block out Bambam’s “Ewwwwww’s” and Yugyeom’s high pitched screeching as he pressed his forehead against Youngjae’s.

“Always so embarrassing,” Mark breathes. 

“It’s not a big deal you know, wanting to hold my hand. I don’t mind, I-” Youngjae paused, grinning widely, making his eyes turn into little crescent moons. “I really wanted to hold your hand too.”

“I know that… now.” Mark hesitates, before squeezing Youngjae's hand and returning the chaste kiss the boy gave him, all soft, gentle, and shy. “Thanks. For you know, telling me that.” Youngjae sighs blissfully and smiles up at Mark.

“It was my pleasure.” Youngjae pecks the small mole adorning Mark’s upper lip and nuzzles his head on the older’s chest.

Somewhere in the background, behind the members general screeching and complaining for them to get a room, he thought he heard Jackson mumble something along the lines of “This shit is way better than my drama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god help me
> 
> also! this is my first time writing fic ever so comments and suggestions are really appreciated!!


	2. (Day2) Cuddling- 2Jae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum misses sleeping next to Youngjae every night.

Youngjae was currently curled up on his side, back against the cool wall, idly scrolling through Instagram on his and Jaebum’s bed. Coco was nestled against his chest, paw twitching slightly in her sleep. Youngjae sighed blissfully. This was probably his favourite part of the day; winding down from a long session of practice.

He hadn’t slept in his and Jaebum’s room for quite some time now, the air conditioner insisting on blowing cold blasts of air during random hours of the night, obviously proving to be too much for him to endure. He really had no clue as to how Jaebum could be so unaffected by freezing temperatures. Seriously, it was already cold enough, with the last stretch of winter unrelenting as ever. Youngjae only had so much body heat, after all.

Youngjae honestly missed sharing a bed with Jaebum, getting to use his chest as his personal pillow and his arms as a kind of blanket.

As if he summoned Jaebum solely from his thoughts, the door creaks open, revealing an exhausted looking leader fresh from his shower. He looks like a giant dog that just finished it's bath, hair still matted and expression a little unimpressed. Youngjae chortles to himself, amused. Jaebum looks at Youngjae for a split second, expression slightly forlorn before softening. He lets out a sigh and collapses flat onto their bed. The tremours were enough to rouse Coco from her slumber, but not quite enough for her to particularly care.

“Hey, you interrupted my baby’s beauty sleep,” Youngjae jokingly pouts, outstretching his arm to poke gently at his boyfriend’s cheek. Jaebum only gives a muffled grunt in response, before rolling over on his side to face Youngjae.

“C’mere,” Jaebum mutters, patting the empty space of bedding in front of him. His hair, unkempt and starting to grow long again, was partially draped over his eyes.

“But Coco…” Youngjae looks down at the ball of fluff curled up against his chest. “Why don’t you come here hyung!”

Jaebum grumbles something incoherent but settles on scootching towards Youngjae anyways, bringing his chest closer to Coco and tangling his legs with Youngjae’s.

“You know, you spoil that dog way too much, sometimes I think you love that thing more than you love me,” Jaebum says, mirth in his eyes and a small smile tugging on his lips. 

“First of all, Coco is not a thing! And second of all, I love both of my babies equally.” Youngjae says, closing his eyes and making kissy sounds. Jaebum takes this as an invitation for an actual kiss and presses his lips against Youngjae’s. 

“I’ve really missed you,” Jaebum whispers, pulling away. He nuzzles into the crook of Youngjae's neck, taking in his scent. Youngjae shivers at the feel of Jaebum’s breath ghosting over sensitive skin.

“What do you mean hyung? We see each other every day?” Jaebum could hear the light tone in Youngjae’s voice, and could practically see the playful smile he probably had on right now. Jaebum sighs.

“Yah, you know what I mean,” Jaebum tilts his head a little, so he can nuzzle himself a little deeper into Youngjae’s neck. “I've missed getting to see your face every morning when I wake up. And I miss getting to cuddle you in my sleep. My personal teddy bear remember?”

Youngjae cranes his neck back to look down, bewildered. The younger would have been impressed at his boyfriend’s newfound ability to be unaffected while being so sappy if it hadn't been for the sight of his red ears being a dead giveaway. Youngjae snickers, clearly amused.

“Well, I've really missed sleeping with you too. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable our couches are? My back's been killing me. They smell funny too.” Youngjae grumbles, scrunching his nose. Jaebum snorts. 

“What do you expect? Bambam practically lives on those couches, always glued to the tv,” Jaebum says before adding in, “you know, a quick solution would be if you just started sleeping here again,” Jaebum pointedly looks at Youngjae and pouts.

“See, that sounds like a great idea but I really don't want to die of hypothermia,” Jaebum just sighs, exasperated, and grins, a mischievous glint flashing in his eyes . 

“We can always you know, share body heat.” Jaebum wiggles his eyebrows and winks, then hides his face in Youngjae’s shoulders, internally kicking himself, already embarrassed by his own proposal. Youngjae groans. “What? it really works you know, sharing body heat naked while cuddling,” Jaebum insists, head still buried in Youngjae’s shoulders.

“Hyung, stop it you're so greasy,” Youngjae snickers, before looking away bashfully, keeping his eyes trained on a spot on the wall. “Although... that honestly doesn't sound such like a bad idea.” 

Jaebum’s ears perk at Youngjae’s confession, and he smothers his neck and jaw in heated kisses. Youngjae whimpers, and lightly pushes Jaebum’s head away reluctantly.

“H-hold on in one condition... you have to call our manager first thing tomorrow and tell him to get someone to fix that damn air conditioner,” Youngjae says, his arm outstretched to firmly point at the hunk of outdated machinery across the room.

“Alright alright I get it, just let me kiss you already,” Jaebum mumbles.

“Hold on,” Youngjae hastily sits up and carefully lifts a sleepy Coco up from their bed and carries her across the room. Youngjae creaks the door open and sets her down, watching her scuttle her way to the living room. “I don't wanna scar my baby for life,” Jaebum only rolls his eyes as Youngjae makes his way back across the room.

“You know, your actual baby is right in front of you,” Youngjae laughs, amused at his boyfriend’s sour expression.

“I get it already jeez,” Youngjae clambers up their bed and proceeds to straddle Jaebum, and Jaebum doesn't hesitate to snake his hands under the hem of the younger’s shirt, keeping his hands on his hips. Youngjae brings his lips to Jaebum’s collarbones, working his way across, placing soft, loving kisses. Jaebum brings his hand to the nape of Youngjae's neck and leads him up to his lips.

“I really missed this,” Youngjae mumbles between kisses.

“Me too,” Jaebum breathed, as he kisses the corners of his boyfriend’s lips. His warm hands were traveling up Youngjae’s shirt, following the smooth, subtle arch of his back.

“You’re right, I’m starting to feel warmer already,” 

“Good,” Jaebum says, before enveloping Youngjae in another kiss. Jaebum withdraws one of his hands from Youngjae’s back and proceeds to snake his hand just under the waistband of Youngjae's sweats, drawing circles with his fingers. “and we haven't even gotten to the best part yet,” Youngjae flushes not only at Jaebum’s words but more so the fact that he can feel his growing arousal. Jaebum grins. “You really have no idea how much I’ve missed you,”

“Oh? Is that so?” Youngjae licks his lips before shyly before grinding circles down onto his boyfriend's crotch, earning him a squeeze on his ass and a complimentary groan escaping from Jaebum’s lips. Youngjae grins down at his boyfriend, clearly enjoying the current state he was in. “Then show me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is posted on my birthday! hehe..


	3. (Day3) Watching a Movie- Markjae

“Ready to go?” Mark asks, seeing Youngjae return from the kitchen clutching a large bowl of popcorn in one hand and large bags of candy in the other. Mark had a sneaking suspicion the candy was from Bambam and Yugyeom’s “secret” stash. How Youngjae managed to find it in the giant mess that was the two youngest member’s shared room, Mark will never know.

“Hold on! We're missing something absolutely crucial!” Youngjae insists before setting the snacks down and hurriedly scampering towards his and Jaebum’s room. Youngjae re-appears not a second and a half later, face covered by a mountain of pillows and blankets he was clutching in his arms. Youngjae proceeds to dump the pile of bedding on Mark and unceremoniously dumps himself on top of the pile, paying no heed to Mark’s grunts and complaints for him to get off.

“Yup! All good to go!” Youngjae beams, a playful smile on his face. Mark only sighs and digs his way through the cluster of blankets and pillows, but couldn't help but giggle at Youngjae’s overall… excitement towards his and Mark’s movie date.

Youngjae and Mark haven't had alone time together recently, but with their hectic schedule finally letting up enough to give them a short break, they were able to set up a casual date when all the other boys were out and about doing their own thing. (Mark might have had to blackmail, bribe and beg the others to crash somewhere else for the day, but hey, he and Youngjae needed to be away from everyone's prying eyes for once.) “So what movie did you wanna watch?” Mark asks, grabbing the remote and idly flipping through netflix. 

“Mmmm, anything's fine really I guess whatever looks good?” Youngjae says offhandedly, picking up a scampering Coco and setting her on his lap.

“alright hold on,” neither of them knew any good movies to watch as of late, (that was more of Jinyoung’s forte) so they continue to idly scroll through netflix for a while, not particularly looking for anything specific. 

“Hold on, hold on, can you go back a few slides?” Youngjae ushers, tugging on Mark’s sweater. “How about that one? ‘Inside Out’. I heard it’s a good one,” 

“A disney movie? Really?” Mark says incredulously, eyeing his boyfriend. “I think I heard about how my nephews wanted to see this movie.” Youngjae pouts.

“First of all, its Pixar not Disney, and second, so what if it's a kid's movie, I heard it was good! Can we pleeease watch it?” Youngjae’s looking at Mark with a pleading expressiom, all packaged together with the batting eyelashes and pouting. “Pretty please?” Mark only sighs loudly and rolls his eyes, a sign which Youngjae only knew as resignation. “Yay! Thanks hyung- I promise you're gonna really like it.” 

“Yeah yeah, we'll see.” 

“Geez, stop being such a _party pooper_ ," Youngjae proceeds to snicker at his new found vocabulary. 

“God did Jackson teach you that?” 

“No.” Youngjae’s eyes shift. “Maybe.” Mark couldn't help but laugh, eyes crinkling fondly. 

“Why are you so cute?” Youngjae just grins sheepishly, and Mark leans forward to press his lips on his temple. “So cute.” 

Youngjae, clearly flustered and unsure of how to return Mark’s affections, hesitates before pecking him on the cheek. “Lets start the movie, okay?” Youngjae says as he curls his fingers around Mark’s, squeezing them ever so gently. 

Mark smiles at him. “Okay.”

◇

Youngjae, in all honesty, was surprised of the emotional journey the movie made him go through. Judging from the cover, it really did look like a happy movie through and through, but he really wasn't expecting how much he could relate to it. The main character strongly reminded him of himself when he was younger, and honestly, it was hitting a chord he didn't know existed.

Him and Mark were snuggled under the blankets, limbs tangled over each other's while both were intently watching the screen. Youngjae was surprised how focused Mark seemed to be on the movie, not bothering to check his phone once. 

As the resolution of the movie hits, he hears a sniff, and then another, and when he turns to look at him he’s greeted with the sight or a red-nosed Mark silently watching the movie with slow tears running down his cheeks, before hastily trying to wipe them clean. 

“Ohhhhh my god my baby don't cry oh my god,” Youngjae immediately cooes, bringing his hands up to Mark’s cheeks to gently swipe away tears with his thumb. Mark grumbles something incoherent, probably about how Youngjae was being embarrassing, but only ended up hiccuping in between tears. “Shhh, it's okay, don't- even- say- anything- right now,” Youngjae mumbles in between pressing firm pecks where Mark’s tears ran, resulting in salty tasting kisses, but Youngjae didn't mind. He wraps his arms up to envelop Mark in a hug, rubbing soothing circles on his back. After a little while, Mark can hear the beginnings of Youngjae's laugh. “And you thought it was just a dumb kids movie,” Youngjae giggles.

“S-shut up,” Mark finally manages. “It was really good. But honestly i don't know what came over me when Bingbong just-” Mark hiccups again, and tears began to pool in his eyes, threatening to fall. 

“Abububu noooo don't cry again,” Youngjae blubbers before hugging Mark tight again and smothering his neck with kisses. Mark laughs, the little chaste kisses leaving shivers down his spine.

“Geez stop it already, I'm okay, really.” Mark insists, taking Youngjae's face in his hands to prevent him from doting on him again. He leans his forehead against Youngjae’s, a shy grin starting to spread. “Thank you though. For you know, comforting me.” Mark’s smile softens as he brings his lips to Youngjae's, who in turn wraps his arms around Mark’s neck and shyly smiles into the kiss. Mark lets himself linger for a while, while running his hands down Youngjae’s sides, before settling to creeping under his shirt. He continued to indulge in the little dips and curves of Youngjae's sides and how soft Youngjae’s lips were, before gently pulling away. “I really appreciate it.” Youngjae beams, and lays a messy kiss on the tip of Mark’s nose. 

“Of course! I always knew you were a secret _cry baby_ after all,” Youngjae snickers, once again impressed by his own clever use of english. 

“I'm gonna murder Jackson,” Mark mumbles, before reaching for the remote behind Youngjae to turn off the tv.


	4. (Day3pt.2) Gaming- 2Jae

Jaebum wakes at 2 am, to the familiar jingle of Neko Atsume playing somewhere next to him, followed by Youngjae softly cursing and the sound of him quickly lowering his volume. Jaebum rolls over to glare at his boyfriend, who only offers a nervous smile and a chuckle. 

“I forgot about my kitties,” Youngjae whispers weakly, “I haven't refilled the food in hours and honestly, you can't blame me for taking good care of them right?” 

Youngjae was looking at him with puppy eyes and a pout. Jaebum only sighs. The odds of him falling back asleep seemed slim. 

(Besides, he doesn't mind staying up a for a little while longer if it means he gets to snuggle Youngjae)

“So? How many cats do you have now?” The older huffs. He really was no good at being mad at Youngjae for too long, and honestly, it was up to the point where he ended up practically spoiling him. Jaebum furrows his eyebrows, a sleepy look of cofusion gracing his features. “Honestly, when I told you about this game I didn't even think you'd be interested.” Youngjae was more of a dog person after all. (Not that he had anything against cats, it's just that frankly, he was allergic to them.)

“Honestly, neither did I, but there's just something about these cats that I love so much?” Youngjae laughed. “I dunno, probably the fact that there's so many of them with their little outfits and jobs. It's all very cute. Also maybe the fact that they aren't real and won't trigger my sneezing induced death.” Jaebum chuckles, a sound of enamored amusement, and he reaches over to affectionately run his fingers through the younger’s hair. 

“Can i see your cat album? I wanna see how many you have.”

“Sure, I have a lot actually,” Youngjae says, with pride, grinning wide as if it was a great feat worth medals and trophies. Jaebum sighs as Youngjae hands him the phone. His eyes bulge at the sight, all hints of sleep gone. 

“How do you have so many already?!” Jaebum exclaims as he flips from page to page, every gap filled with a picture of a cat. 

“What do you mean? I’ve had this game for a week now and it's not my fault you're old and it takes ages for you to figure out how to properly play a game,” Youngjae got ready for the inevitable jab in the rib or firm neck grab, but it never came. Instead, Jaebum was staring a little blankly at the profile of another cat and Youngjae had to squint and crane his neck a little to see the bright lettering in the dark.

‘Jaebum-hyung ♡’ Oh. Youngjae had forgotten about that. 

“You named me after Mr. Meowgi?” Jaebum questioned incredulously. “Out of all cats why him?” 

“Are you serious? You look exactly like Mr. Meowgi, you even have the same personality,” Youngjae pauses for dramatic effect. “Mentoring. Don't you remember when I first joined the group? You always stuck by my side and really helped me learn the ropes,” Youngjae takes a moment to smile fondly at the screen while recounting old memories. Jaebum is rendered speechless. “And both of you are super cute and cool, so really, how could I not?” Youngjae chipers. Jaebum could feel the tips of his ears burn red, and he couldn't help but laugh despite his throat being sore from just being woken up. 

“Where did you learn how to be so smooth?” Jaebum chuckles, while fondly running his fingers through Youngjae’s hair. Youngjae giggles.

“Are you kidding me? I've been dating you for a while now, how can I have not picked it up?”

“If you look at it that way I guess you're right,” Jaebum chuckles, and is surprised when he feels warm lips on his slow, and light. 

“Goodnight, Mr. Meowgi, we have early morning practice tomorrow,” Youngjae grimaces as he feels a cool hand grapple the back of his neck. 

“You were the one who woke me up, you know,” Jaebum says, as Youngjae’s laughter echoes throughout the room, while trying to escape Jaebum’s signature death grasp. “Also, don't you dare call me that in front of everyone tomorrow, god knows they'll never let go of it.” Despite still being in Jaebum’s grasp, Youngjae giggles mischievously. 

“We'll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I KNOW IT SEEMS LIKE IM ONLY SWITCHING BETWEEN MARKJAE AND 2JAE BUT DW OTHER PAIRINGS ARE SHOWING UP REALLY SOON!!


	5. (Day4) On a Date- 2YoungJae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite how much Youngjae wanted it to, he was convinced it wouldn't work. Jaebum and Jinyoung prove him otherwise.

Youngjae fiddles with the straw of his drink, swindling the melting ice in circles. Jinyoung excused himself a little while ago to go to the bathroom, therefore leaving him alone with Jaebum. Jaebum was watching him with this... apprehensive? Maybe regretful? Expression on his face, and at this point, Youngjae isn't surprised. The overwhelming excitement he had prior to their date was totally extinguished and replaced by the feeling of anxiety gnawing away at his chest.

Why would they let him into the relationship in the first place? Youngjae’s stirs slow to a stop, ice clinking loudly in his drink. His frown deepens.They were already happy together, so where does he fit in? 

Youngjae knew Jinyoung and Jaebum weren't so cruel as to play some twisted joke on him, but still. Even if they were being honest about wanting Youngjae to be part of their relationship, they would probably regret their decision in the future anyways. He was too naive, too blinded by the fact that the two hyungs he had been pining after might actually have eyes for him too. Youngjae was stupid to have accepted their confession, should have known it was too good to be true. The inevitability of his heartbreak was obvious, and he should leave the relationship before it barely began. Before affections flourish further and ties only grow increasingly harder to sever.   
Jinyoung slinks to his seat beside Jaebum, and Youngjae pretends not to notice them exchange worried glances, opting to watch the cars passing the restaurant window instead. He can see Jinyoung nudge Jaebum from the corner of his eye, and Jaebum pointedly clears his throat. Silence.

“Youngjae?” Youngjae gulps, and turns his head towards the pair but keeps his eyes trained on the watered down iced tea he was clutching in front of him. 

“Youngjae, look at me,” Jaebum’s using his stern ‘Listen To Me I'm The Leader’ voice now, and Youngjae grudgingly meets his eyes, knowing it wasn't wise to keep defying him. 

“What’s bothering you?” Jaebum’s asks, voice softening while Jinyoung was nervously chewing on his lip, attentively watching the younger. Youngjae knew he was making both of them worried, and he at least owed them enough to be straight to the point. He swallows the foreboding feeling bubbling from the pit of his stomach, and digs his fingers into the palms of his hands. He just needs to get it over with, like ripping off a bandaid. 

“I don't think I can be a part of this relationship,” Youngjae says in a hushed whisper before nodding, as if reassuring himself. “I don't think I can do this,” he reaffirms, voice beginning to shake. He wonders if he can get through this without crying. 

Jinyoung’s looks as if his worst fears have just been confirmed, while Jaebum only stares on, bewildered. 

“What do you mean you can't do this anymore?” Youngjae flinches at the tone of Jaebum’s voice and looks away from his heated stare. Jinyoung places his hand on the older’s arm. 

“Why the sudden change of heart?” Jinyoung gently asks, though Youngjae can hear the slight tremble in his voice. “You were so happy yesterday, when we asked you out.” Jinyoung smiles sadly.

“I just,” Youngjae sighs, “I don't think this relationship can work.” Jaebum’s shoulders subtly fall before he leans in, arms folded.

“Do you not feel the same way about us?” Jaebum questions in an uncharacteristically timid voice. Then he narrows his eyes and pulls his head up. “Is it someone else?” Jinyoung tenses, and he looks down, lips firmly pressing into a straight line. 

“No!” Youngjae exclaims grimacing at how loud his voice came out. “It's not that at all, I just-” Youngjae pauses, unsure of what to say or how to say it. He looks down at his hands, watching himself clench and unclench his fingers from his palms as he breathes in and exhales deeply, steadying himself. “It's just. You two were already so happy together as a couple and I'd only bring both of you down? Even though I really, really, like you guys I just don't want to have to go through with when the time comes for you to both realize having me in the relationship was a mistake and I-” He takes a deep breath. “I can't deal with th--”

“Youngjae,” Jinyoung interrupts, voice stern. When Youngjae looks, up he's surprised to be greeted by the sight of an indignant Jinyoung and a teary eyed leader.

“Jaebum-hyung are you crying?” Youngjae asks, bewildered. 

“Youngjae,” Jinyoung repeats, voice demanding attention, yet somehow maintaining his soft way of speaking. He leans forward to take Youngjae’s hands in his own. “Listen to me. Jaebum and I have talked about this a lot. We have no uncertainties or any of the sort when it comes to you. Not one bit. We're confident that we both want you here, in this relationship, and we've both agreed you'd only be making this relationship better,” Jinyoung squeezes Youngjae's hands, slowly caressing them with his thumb. “Definitely not worse.”

“Jinyoung’s right,” Jaebum clears his throat, lightly sniffling. “We won't regret this. We'll never break away from you because we suddenly don't want you with us. We're in a relationship now, all of us. Communication is a big key, especially between three people. We just have to remember that.” Jaebum sighs. “And if you ever scare us by saying something so dumb again I'm gonna force feed you cucumbers, you hear me?” Jaebum emptily threatens, a small pout forming on his lips.Youngjae couldn't help but laugh as he could feel tears begin to prickle his eyes as relief washes over him. 

“Be nice, Jaebum,” Jinyoung jokingly reprimands. He looks to Youngjae. “Did you get all that?” Youngjae smiles shyly. 

“I’m sorry-- for everything,” Youngjae says, voice soft. “I was just scared.” Jaebum huffs, still embarrassed over getting teary eyed, before placing his hands on top of Youngjae’s and Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

“Don't worry, we'll probably end up spoiling you to death in case you ever forget how much we love you,” Jinyoung says, bringing their hands up to places a firm kiss on them.

“And if you ever need extra reminding, just let us know.” Jaebum adds. Youngjae beams through the tears forming in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh forgive me i really dont like how this turned out, also ive been absent for a few days :( i was distracted by got7s comeback and recovering from writers block so i hope this didnt come out too bad!!


	6. (Day5) Kissing- Markjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Mark is a little worried he hasn't been showing enough affection.

Youngjae opens the door to his bedroom to find Mark lying on his bed, hands folded over his stomach, staring blankly at the ceiling above him. When he lifts his head to look up at Youngjae, he can see a question beginning to form on his lips, but the older only remains silent, his strong gaze making Youngjae feel oddly self-conscious. 

“What’s up hyung?” Youngjae asks, biting his lips as he plops down on the mattress, crossing his legs. “You've been quiet today,” Youngjae chuckles. “well, quieter than usual.” 

“Mmmm,” Mark pauses, licking his lips, taking his time to find the right words. “It's not much really, it's just-- I feel a little.. annoyed I guess.” He breaks his eye contact with Youngjae to stare at the sleeves of his sweater. 

“Annoyed about what?” Youngjae pouts, leaning forward to rest his chin on Mark's chest, forcing the other to look at him. 

“It's just.. Jackson and I were talking and I know it's weird but.. he was talking about how it was you who always initiated kisses?” 

“So?” Youngjae furrows his eyebrows, perplexed by the older’s cloudy expression. Mark opens his mouth before subtly tensing, and Youngjae wraps his arms around his torso, silently encouraging him to go on. He can feel Mark begin to relax, tension escaping his shoulders, and the older inhales sharply. 

“The way he was talking... I know he was half-joking or whatever but he basically said it looks like I don't care as much compared to you.. and it really pissed me off and it made me want to come see you, so,” Mark huffs, exhaling a deep sigh. “Here I am.” Youngjae chuckles a little, but stops once he sees the serious expression remain on Mark's face. 

“Why are you so bothered by it? I mean, it's Jackson, he's just playing around,” Youngjae tilts his head a little to the side and offers Mark a small smile. 

“I know,” He sighs. “But in every joke there's at least a little truth behind it right?” Mark gingerly cards his fingers through Youngjae’s hair, and the younger hums. 

“I guess so but… honestly who cares what Jackson thinks?” Youngjae smiles. “I mean, I know you love me just as much as I love you, we just show it differently, and I get that; he doesn't.” Youngjae says. Mark can feel his face light up.

Youngjae giggles, and brings his hand to Mark’s cheek. “I'm happy to see your smile again.” Youngjae’s eyes were twinkling, and Mark lets himself admire them while breaking out in a grin. 

“I honestly love you so much you know?”

Youngjae’s cheeks flush. “I know,” The younger mumbles.

Mark begins to sit up, so Youngjae began to get up as well, but he was surprised by a pair of lips firmly pressing onto his. Youngjae quickly gets over the initial surprise and tilts his head to further melt into the kiss, eyes fluttering to a close. They stay like that for a while, before Mark lightly bites his lower lip while pulling away, eliciting a small whimper from Youngjae. Mark presses kisses with newly founded fervor on the crook of Youngjae's neck, enjoying Youngjae’s little gasps as he’s leaving a trail of red marks across his collarbone. 

“M-Mark hyung, don't leave those where people can see,” Youngjae whimpers, and he can feel the other grin. Mark circles his arms around Youngjae's neck, and pulls him closer, pressing his forehead against his own. 

“I just want to let you and everyone else know exactly how I feel,” he says huskily, before closing the space between them. 

Usually, when the two of them kiss it was soft, chaste, and gentle, but this was anything but. Youngjae moans as he feels Mark run his tongue across his lips, before further delving into his mouth. Mark’s hands were firmly gripped on Youngjae’s hips, bringing their bodies flush against one another. The little whines escaping Youngjae’s lips and the way his breaths were increasingly turning uneven only fueled Mark’s craving further. Youngjae bucks his hips forward slightly, causing the both of them to groan and Mark reciprocating the favour, only this time with more force. Mark continues to ravish the younger’s lips, enjoying the feeling of Youngjae desperately clutching onto the fabric of his shirt, needy whimpers emanating from his lips. Mark began inching towards undoing Youngjae’s belt, when the bedroom door swings wide open. 

Youngjae squeeks, immediately diving under the covers to hide himself, while Mark just groans and turns his head to glare at the intruder. He's met with a very exasperated looking leader, who looks as if he was balancing on his last thread of patience. 

“No. No way is this happening. Listen, I just had to deal with a 45 minute car ride with Yugyeom and Bambam dabbing to every song that came on the radio,” Jaebum pinches the bridge of his nose. “Please, for the love of god go make out somewhere else. Just not on my bed.”

“Technically it's Youngjae’s bed too right? So-”

“Out. Now.” Jaebum growls. Mark gulps and wordlessly grants Jaebum’s wish, scrambling to take a hold of Youngjae’s wrist, quickly leading him out the door. 

On the way out, Youngjae offers Jaebum a sheepish smile and a whispered “Sorry hyung.” and Jaebum just sighs, slamming the door shut the second they're out of the room. 

Mark and Youngjae stand there for a second, taking in each other's mussed up hair and wrinkled clothing before breaking out in a fit of giggles. Mark coyly smiles.

“So, did you wanna continue somewhere else?” Youngjae looks down, flustered, but not quite flustered enough for him to refuse Mark’s invitation. 

“Let's head to your room?” Youngjae shyly murmurs, the tips of his ears turning scarlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sjxnndng this chapter didnt quite turn out how i wanted to.. 
> 
> but hey! if you ever feel like talking about got7 and/or sharing some ideas for me to write about feel free to send me messages on [defsouls](defsouls.tumblr.com)


	7. (Day6) Sharing Clothes- Jackjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson liked Youngjae's scent on his skin and all the feelings that came with it.

“Are you wearing my hoodie?” 

Jackson jumps a little, startled by the sudden intrusion. He snaps up towards the voice interrupting his leisure time to see Youngjae’s head poking out from the hallway, expression unimpressed. Jackson briefly looks down, and yup, he was definitely wearing Youngjae's hoodie.

Jackson started out innocently enough, accidently taking small pieces of clothing belonging to Youngjae’s from their giant mess of a laundry pile. Somewhere along the way it escalated from the odd pair of socks here, an odd t-shirt there, to everything and anything that belonged to Youngjae. Jackson wasn't really sure why he feels an abundance of warmth and security whenever he wears the younger’s clothes, (especially his hoodies and scarves,) but he didn't really feel like questioning it. 

Sometimes he'd be laying on his bed, wearing Youngjae’s hoodie, and he'd be hit with this pang of giddiness, to the point where the butterflies in his stomach would flutter their way up to the back of his throat, forcing out strangled squeals and giggles (those of which Mark would just eye him strangely and continue going about his business, long used to Jackson’s antics by now.) There was something about wearing the younger’s clothes that was just so soothing. Maybe it had something to do with the way Youngjae’s clothes all smelt like him; pure essence of vanilla soaked in sunshine. Mark says he has a crush, but Jackson wasn't quite ready to address his, as Mark had called it, ‘special Youngjae situation’. But with the younger approaching and glowering down at him, expression demanding for answers, it seems like he might just have to. 

“Jackson.” Youngjae flails his arms at him in an attempt to snap him out of his stupor. “You're wearing my hoodie.”

“Um,” Jackson sheepishly looks up and Youngjae’s standing there with his arms crossed and brows furrowed, pouting. He was probably trying to look menacing, but to no avail. The younger was too adorable for that. Still, Jackson would rather avoid the annoyed slaps to his chest that would surely come if he were to confess. “No? This is obviously mine?” Jackson says, feigning an incredulous look.Youngjae’s eyebrow twitches. 

“This is literally the fourth time this week you've been stealing my clothes,” Youngjae groans, exasperated. 

“Hey hey hey, where's your proof? You don't have your name written on anything you know-” Youngjae opens his mouth to say something. “-and before you mention the underwear again that was one time.” 

“Jackson,” Youngjae rubs his temples. “Your room is covered in my clothes. My hoodies, my scarf, my pyjamas, my t-shirt…” Youngjae trails off, rattling the list of clothing while pointing out each item scattered around the room. Jackson’s eyes nervously follows, and he can feel the beginnings of sweat forming on his forehead. 

“I- Uh-”

“Well?” Youngjae is looking at him expectantly. This was Jackson’s final stand, and he was going to go down with a fight. 

“Honestly, you should be thankful I'm showcasing your clothes, have you even seen how good I look in them? I'm doing not only your clothes a favour, but everyone a favour. Will you just let me live?” Jackson outlandishly spreads his arms, and the corners of Youngjae's mouth was quivering, the younger trying to maintain his serious expression. “Just let me live,” Jackson repeats in a strange voice, melodramatically floundering back into lying down, in hopes to break Youngjae’s resolve. To Jackson's pleasure, Youngjae quickly bursts into full-on laughter.

“Why are you like this?” Youngjae gasps out in between cackles, ushering Jackson over so he can sit down. 

Youngjae looks exasperated yet somehow charmed, and Jackson decides that Youngjae looked extremely endearing like this, with his eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed from laughing. That giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach was back, and Jackson couldn't help but shyly smile as he watches Youngjae’s laughter reduce to chuckles. 

“Hey, don't think you're off the hook though, I've been trying to find my clothes for ages, and it turns out you had them all along,” Youngjae’s eyes were smiling while his lips were forming in an accusatory pout, overall just being fucking adorable, and Jackson thinks he's never felt this much affection before. 

“Hey it's not my fault you smell like some kind of fresh sun god straight from bathing in pools of vanilla, can you really blame me for liking wearing your clothes?” Youngjae’s little chuckles comes to a halt, and it's only then did Jackson realise what he let out.

“Shit,” Jackson frantically looks at the door, seriously considering bolting for it and hiding in someone's closet for a while. “Shit I- I um, didn't mean to say that I-” 

“It’s alright,” Youngjae softly cuts in, and Jackson’s surprised to see the younger wearing a flustered, but pleased smile, cheeks burning. Youngjae chuckles. “I um- I actually do the same thing to you, uh- steal your clothes that is. Just, you know. Less noticeably.” Jackson gawks at him.

“You fake, you had to right to complain in the first place,” Jackson says, playfully slapping the younger’s chest with mock hurt, feigning annoyance. 

“Hey- at least I don't steal half of your closet,” Youngjae giggles then pauses, looking away. “But uh- do you really wear my clothes because you like the way I smell?” Jackson flushes. 

“Well, yeah I mean- I dunno wearing your clothes and your scent comforts me, it.. it feels nice, for some reason.” The two of them were equally embarrassed now, and Jackson felt the need to hide his face behind his hands. His face was probably bright red by now. 

“It's the same with me,” Youngjae mumbles. “Your shirts always smell nice, so it kinda feels like you're always there and I dunno,” The younger shrugs, bashfully smiling. “It’s nice.” 

“So what's the problem here, it should be a win-win situation right? We just wear each other's clothes, then everyone's happy.” Jackson grins.

“Hmmm.. sounds good. On one condition.”

Jackson arches his eyebrows. “Oh? And what is it?” 

“As long as you don't take more than 3 of my hoodies, we've got a deal.” 

Jackson sighs. “I guess I can accept those terms,” Jackson coyly smirks. Youngjae just huffs.

“I’ve gotta go walk Coco now,” Youngjae says sitting up. His eyes quickly shift around the room, as if expecting someone to reveal themselves from hiding, (believable, considering you never knew with the two youngest members,) before quickly planting a kiss on Jackson’s cheek. “I’ll see you later,” At that Youngjae scrambles to leave, shutting the door behind him. 

Jackson only then realizes why the t-shirt Youngjae had been wearing looked vaguely familiar; it was his to begin with. 

“Unbelievable,” Jackson mutters, holding his flushed cheeks in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> darn, i adore jackjae but i had some trouble writing it?? anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. (Day7) Shopping- Youngbam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankly, Bambam was tired of Mark and Youngjae’s sickly sweet couple behaviour, wether they owned a dog together or not.

“We should get Coco this one!” Bambam hollers down the shopping aisle. No response.

“Guys!” He calls out again, attempting to catch Mark and Youngjae’s attention.

The two in question were busy animatedly discussing the pros and cons of luxury dog beds, both of them hunched over to caress the satin covers of an obscure dog bed that resembled more of a throne.

“Guyssss!” Bambam whines, and only then does Youngjae look at him, eyebrows drawn up in a questioning stare. 

“Hmmm?” Youngjae hums. Bambam gestures at the black sparkly dog-bed laying by his feet.

“How about this one? It's cute and not too expensive,” Bambam grins. “Plus it's super soft.” 

Youngjae tilts his head to the side. “Mmm, don't think so Bam, Mark-hyung pointed out earlier how the glitter might irritate Coco’s skin,” Youngjae says nonchalantly, shifting his attention back to Mark, delving himself back into their prior conversation.

Bambam pouts. It's been like this the entire time they were out shopping for Coco. Both Mark and Youngjae were immersed in their own world, leaving him out of it. (Unintentionally, but still, Bambam was allowed to be bitter about it. He has a crush after all, and infatuation can do silly things to a person.) The two seemed to be joined by the hip, taking leisurely strolls down each aisle, sharing the handle of the shopping basket. The two older boys discussed everything and anything dog related with undeterred passion, ranging from shampoo to doggy sweaters. It was probably a cute sight, Bambam notes, scowling, as the shop owner watched the pair with something akin to adoration and amusement. 

Bambam cycles through the tiny store another round, waiting for the pair to finish shopping.

“Are we done yet?” Bambam huffs, exasperated. The younger didn't know how much more of the two he can take. 

“Just about!” Youngjae beams and Mark smiles.

“I’ll just go ahead and pay, wait here.” 

Youngjae looks at the older, bewildered. “What are you doing? I can pay for half! We bought a lot of stuff you know...” Youngjae eyes the basket, contents threatening to spill from the confines. 

Mark shrugs. “I don't really mind.” He wordlessly takes the basket from Youngjae's hands, grinning, and saunters up to the cashier, who was watching the pair’s little exchange with heart eyes. 

“Oooh, Mark-hyung’s so cool!” Youngjae’s braying laughter fills the small store.

Bambam frowns, rolling his eyes. The two were acting like some newly wed couple, and Bambam has had enough of that coming from Jinyoung and Jackson. Gross. 

“I could've done that too you know,” Bambam isn't quite sure where that came from, but he lets it slip anyways. “I have money too, it's not a big deal.. I just forgot my wallet that's all.” Bambam mutters, while looking down and shuffling his feet.

Youngjae looks at him strangely, but before he could open his mouth to say anything, Mark returns with an armload of plastic bags. 

“I’ll help!” Youngjae immediately insists, hurrying over to Mark and busying himself to carry half of the bags. 

Bambam rolls his eyes. “Are we finally leaving?” 

Youngjae looks at him strangely again, probably trying to figure out what has him in such a sour mood, while Mark was looking at him with a knowing look, eyes squinted and lips quirked up in a small smile. 

Bambam clears his throat. “Let's go?” 

 

The walk to the car was a bit awkward, to say the least. Bambam was walking behind the pair, who were chatting about something in low voices. 

Halfway to the car, (they had to park a little far due to limited parking spaces) Mark clears his throat and turns to Bambam, walking backwards as he does so. 

“Did you guys wanna get some ice cream? My treat.” The older smiles tentatively, almost apologetically, at Bambam, nudging his head to the ice cream parlor across the street. 

Youngjae jumps and wraps Mark in a hug, plastic bags swaying wildly in his arms. “Wahh, Mark hyung’s so nice today!” Youngjae beams at him, his voice in a sing-song tone. “Can I have two scoops?” 

Mark smiles nervously. “Uh, sure.” His eyes flit to Bambam. “So how about it?” 

Bambam frowns, trying to ignore the sharp prickles spreading across his chest, which was hard, honestly. How could it have possibly been easy when he was currently watching Youngjae literally latch onto Mark with a big smile plastered on his face?

Bambam swallows, pursing his lips. “No thanks.” The thought of having to sit through the two being unbearably coupley while eating ice cream left an ugly feeling boil at the pit of his stomach. Bambam just wanted to go home, lock himself in his room and complain about it to Yugyeom. 

Mark looks at him, clearly worried. Bambam never passes up on ice cream, especially when someone else was paying. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I'm sure?” Bambam snaps bluntly. “Don't be annoying.” 

“Yah! Don't be rude to your hyung!” Youngjae bristles. “What's up with you? You've been bratty all day, especially to Mark-hyung.” He says with his eyebrows furrowed, clearly annoyed.

Bambam stares at his feet, his sour expression softening and melting into a hurt one. He kicks at a rock and teeters on the heels of his shoes, unsure of what to do. “I'm gonna wait in the car,” Bambam finally says, walking forward. “Have fun with Mark hyung,” Bambam mutters, as he lightly brushes past Youngjae. 

Youngjae stares after him with an incredulous look, at a total loss. ‘“What just happened?” 

“Youngjae.. poor sweet naive Youngjae,” Mark says in English, shaking his head.

Youngjae squints at him. “Huh?” The older sighs.

“C'mon, I'll explain while we grab some ice cream.”

 

Bambam was startled awake from his mini tantrum nap by a gentle knock on the car window. Groaning, he turns his head to be greeted by a tentatively smiling Youngjae holding an ice cream cone in each hand. He gestures for him to open the door, mouthing something he can't quite read. 

“Let's go for a walk,” Youngjae says the moment the door pried open. “There's a park a little further down the road.” The older explains, handing him an ice cream cone. Two scoops of rocky road on a waffle cone. His favourite. 

As he gets out the car, he notices Mark, who’s opening the door to the front seat. 

“I'll just wait here.” The older smiles, waving in their direction. Bambam looks at the two of them, unsure of what to make out of this whole situation. 

“C’mon!” Youngjae says brightly. 

He takes a hold of Bambam’s hand, leading him down the road, making Bambam flush. The younger swore he heard Mark giggle mischievously before shutting the car door.

The two of them walked in silence for a bit, while Bambam worried at the bottom of his lip. He knew he was acting like a brat and he felt sorry for it; he just didn't know how to apologize without having to explain what was making him bratty in the first place. Bambam unconsciously tightens his hold on Youngjae’s hand, and Youngjae strokes his thumb on the back of his hand in soothing circles. The older slows his pace so they walked side by side, hand in hand. Youngjae huffs, then brings Bambam closer to him, so their shoulders brushed together as they walk. 

Bambam has always admired the softness of Youngjae's features, from the round apples of his cheeks to the soft caress of his hands, and only now can he really appreciate it up close. No matter how close he was with Youngjae, he was never quite close enough. Bambam wanted the boy to be by his side, like how they were now, fingers interlocked, walking shoulder to shoulder- it's just that sometimes things (Mark, mostly) can get in the way. 

“You know, Mark and I are just friends right?” Youngjae says suddenly, as if he had the ability to read Bambam’s worries just from his uncharacteristic silence, startling him out of his mini stupor.

“I- um, yes.” Youngjae pointedly looks at Bambam. “Maybe. Most of the time. Okay, not really.” 

Youngjae sighs, though the corners of his mouth were tugging upwards. “Well, we are, there's nothing between us, honestly.” Youngjae looks at him warmly, squeezing his hand lightly. 

“Well um- that's good because uh, actually-” Bambam stammers, uncharacteristically nervous.

“Because you like me?” 

Bambam looks at Youngjae with wide eyes, mouth hanging slightly open. Youngjae only snickers. 

“Well, my eyes are only on you. You don't have any reason to be jealous.” The older's cheeks are dusted pink as he glances away, and the older brings his hands up to cover his face. “That was really embarrassing.” He mumbles. 

Bambam stares at him for a few moments, before breaking out in embarrassed laughter. 

“It really was,” Bambam reaches out to entwine his hand with Youngjae’s a second time. “But it was also really cute.” Youngjae pouts. 

“You’re gonna have to thank Mark-hyung for that one, he was the one who told me what was going on; i was to stupid to realize it.” Bambam sighs.

“Looks like I owe Mark a thank you and apology huh?” Youngjae offers Bambam a shy smile, bringing their entwined hands up to place a butterfly kiss on the younger’s hand. 

“I'm sure he won't mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahhh this is a mess but youngbam is too rare and precious to pass up :( 
> 
> sorry this took a while school and college applications have been a pain but from now on expect updates a little more frequently!


	9. (Day8) Petnames- Jackjae

“Sweetheart!” Jackson’s ears involuntarily perk at the sound of Youngjae’s voice, lips quirking up in an automatic smile. 

“Babyyy,” Jackson cooes back, smiling sweetly at Youngjae. He reaches for a hug while conspicuously stepping on Yugyeom’s toes for sticking out his tongue in feign (or maybe actual) disgust. 

Jackson couldn’t quite remember when or exactly how it started, but he and Youngjae had a bit of a competition going on between them. The two would gift each other pet names, each increasingly more finger curlingly sweet than the last, until one of them (see: Youngjae) became too embarrassed or flustered to continue. So far, Jackson has won all 3 rounds and he plans to continue his triumph in being the bigger sap in the relationship. By the way Youngjae’s cheeks were already dusted pink, he can say he has a pretty good chance of upholding his title.   
Youngjae clears his throat, adopting a determined expression. “You look tired, do you want to cuddle, angel?” He bats his eyelashes. 

Jackson snorts. Angel. That was a new one. “Sure, honey bun, c’mere.” 

He takes a hold of the younger’s hand and leads him to the couch. Yugyeom pauses whatever he was watching and storms off while rolling his eyes, muttering something about people interrupting his drama hour. The both of them swiftly ignore him, and Jackson proceeds to busy himself with wrapping his arms around Youngjae’s waist and nuzzles into the crook of his neck. Despite the little games they play, Jackson could never bring himself to purposefully withhold from the opportunity of basking in the warmth Choi Youngjae’s sweet embrace never failed to give him.

Jackson’s eyes close as he hums, lightly stroking the younger’s hip with his thumb. 

“You're so cute you're like… like a puppy.” Youngjae cackles. “Puppy Wang.” 

“That doesn't count,” Jackson says, voice muffled. “It already exists.”

Youngjae pouts. “Okay fine.. boo bear?”

Jackson couldn’t help but let out a high pitched laugh. “That was good,” He snickers, highly amused. “My little sunflower.” 

Youngjae’s braying laughter fills the room. The late afternoon sun was filtering through the blinds hitting Youngjae just right, and with his crinkling eyes framing his laughing smile, Jackson really couldn’t help but be reminded of the sun. Warmth just radiated from his smile, reminding Jackson of all the times he'd fall asleep while basking in a spot of sun as a child. The older smiles to himself and holds Youngjae a little tighter. 

 

“That was really corny, even for you,” Youngjae holds Jackson’s face in his hands and plants a kiss square on the tip of his nose. “My Jackie-poo.” 

Judging from the pleased grin plastered on Youngjae's face, the expression on Jackson's face must have given away his embarrassment, and maybe even revealed how much he actually quite liked the nickname. It was sickeningly cute, that petname, and if it came out of anyone else's mouth Jackson would probably threaten to kick them, but when Youngjae says it, it's as if something in him malfunctions and he's left with warm cheeks and clammy hands. Jackson knew the younger could never know; he’s already going to tease him for days on end, but if he actually knew how much he adored the pet name he'd never hear the end of it. 

“Oh? What's wrong Jackie-poo?” Youngjae teases when Jackson fails to follow up, still staring at the younger, clearly flustered. “Jackie-poo?” He was making a kissy face now, complete with the little noises that came with it. “Jackie-pooo,” Youngjae draws out, lightly poking the older’s cheek. 

An embarrassed little squeal finally makes it's way up Jackson’s throat. “Okay okay stop it, you win! Just stop calling me that.” 

Youngjae pouts. “But Jacky-poo is sooo cute when I call him this,” Jackson groans, and Youngjae could barely keep his laughter from bubbling over. “Maybe if Jackie-poo gives me the chicken wings in the fridge I can stop?” He looks at him incredulously. 

“No way! There's a reason why my names scribbled all over it, those wings send me to heaven for a solid 20 minutes, do you even understand how much they mean to me?” 

Youngjae pouts. “So my Jackie-poo treasures chicken wings more than his boyfriend?” He looks like a puppy that's just been denied his favourite treat. “I understand...” 

Jackson groans and Youngjae internally cheers, already knowing that the older has accepted defeat. Youngjae showers Jackson’s jaw with little butterfly kisses, bubbling with laughter as he does so.

Jackson adjusts his hat, running his fingers through his hair and sighs. The amount of power Youngjae has over him is probably something to think about, but Jackson knew he couldn't help it if he tried; Youngjae was too endearing, too bright, too warm to resist. He can challenge the idea another day.Jackson pats the other's thigh. 

“Move over, let me get your chicken wings, sunflower.”

Jackson decides he likes the way sunflower rolls off his tongue with ease, and by the way Youngjae’s beaming, he’s sure Youngjae fancies it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone has any specific pairings they want to see more of feel free to leave a comment!! thanks for reading!!


	10. (Day9) Hanging out with Friends- Yugjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom was too old to be jealous over something so petty, or so he thought.

“Ah, sorry ‘gyeom, I’m hanging out with Minwook tonight! Maybe next time?” 

“Sure,” Yugyeom attempts to push down the unpleasant feeling unraveling in his chest and pretends he doesn't notice the knowing look Bambam gives him. Yugyeom shoots Youngjae a small smile. “Have fun hyung!” 

Youngjae returns the smile (minus Yugyeom’s pained underlying expression,) and ruffles his hair. “Maybe ask one of the hyungs?” The older takes a glance at the clock and jumps to his feet. “Ahh, I didn't notice the time, I should get going!” Youngjae scrambles about the living room, in search of his wallet and keys.  
“Hyung, your keys are in your pocket and your wallet’s by the door.” 

“Wah, thanks Yugyeomie-- you're a lifesaver!” Yugyeom offers him a cheeky grin. 

“No problem hyung. Have fun!”

Youngjae shoots him an air kiss in his general direction and waves a final goodbye, in which Yugyeom waves half-heartedly. Bambam doesn't wait three seconds after the door is promptly shut to divulge himself in Yugyeom’s little predicament.

“Ah, Yugyeom… poor sweet Yugyeom,” Pity was basically oozing from his voice, and Yugyeom resists the (very) strong urge to shove his friend off the couch. Bambam shakes his head and sighs. “You're too nice for your own good y’know?” 

“I have no clue what you're talking about,” Yugyeom mumbles darkly. Bambam continues cooing and reaches over to pinch his cheeks. 

“Little Yugyeomie is jealous~,” Bambam says in a sing-song voice.

Yugyeom doesn't hesitate to shove Bambam off the couch this time. His could feel his face burning and a brighter shade of pink by each passing second, and he didn't need Bambam to see another aspect to tease him relentlessly with. 

Of course, with just his luck, Jinyoung walks into the living room, looking like he was in the mood to bother the youngest members some. 

‘His giant elephant ears always preening for gossip probably led him here,’ Yugyeom muses to himself.

“What’s going on here?” Jinyoung quirks an eyebrow. Bambam rapidly sits up, eager. 

“Yugyeom’s jealous Youngjae’s hanging out wit-- mmmfnnm--” Yugyeom clamps Bambams mouth with his hands and furiously tickles his sides before he can say anything else. Bambam immediately breaks out in a fit of muffled giggles and flounders in an attempt to break free from the younger’s grasp. He licks the inside of his hand, earning a disgusted squeal and the withdrawal of Yugyeom’s hand. 

“Did you just lick me?!” 

“As I was saying,” Bambam huffs and continues, ignoring the maknae’s complaints. “Yugyeom’s jealous of that Minwook guy because Youngjae’s too busy to hang out with him now.” Jinyoung looks at Yugyeom like he's a new born puppy abandoned on the streets. 

“Ohhh, poor baby,” Jinyoung cooes, reaching forward to smother him in a hug. 

“Quit it hyung,” Yugyeom tries to swat Jinyoung’s arms away. “I'm not jealous,” He mutters, unable to help the small pout forming on his lips. He knew he was being stupid, for feeling bothered like this but Yugyeom couldn't help it. The likelyhood of Youngjae seeing him as anything more than a little brother to take care of was slim; if Youngjae was interested in Minwook he should be happy for him. Like how a real friend would. 

Jinyoung blinks, pausing to study Yugyeom’s expression. Yugyeom sometimes hated how perceptive the older was, feeling like he could look through him like he was made of glass. Jinyoung’s expression sobers a little, and he lightly grips Yugyeom’s shoulder. 

“There isn't a need to be jealous ‘gyeom.” 

“I’m not je-” 

“Save it.” Jinyoung huffs. “There's nothing to worry about, really. Minwook’s just a friend who doesn't get to see Youngjae as often as we do.” He gives Yugyeom’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Nothing more.”

Yugyeom looks at him quizzically, lips jutting out. “How do you know?”

Jinyoung’s eyes twinkle, and Yugyeom wonders if there was something his hyung wasn't telling him.

“Trust me ‘gyeom, I just know.” .

 

 

 

Yugyeom should be enjoying one of the very, very few days of break their schedule allows them, but there he was, in some restaurant he couldn't quite remember the name of, bitterly focusing on slurping the strands of ramen hanging from his mouth. Youngjae had been on his phone nearly the entire time, giggling at what Yugyeom knows are texts from Minwook. The knowing, teasing looks from Jinyoung wasn't helping his mood any either. 

“Gyeom, look at this,” Youngjae shoves his phone under his nose, and Yugyeom flinches at the sudden brightness hitting his face. It was a picture of some meme that was already overdue of being funny quite a while ago, still Yugyeom forces a chuckle and a small smile. Yugyeom would never want to give a reason to dampen Youngjae’s mood, even if he was bitter. He was too precious when he was happy. Bambam sighs next to him. 

“Yugyeom’s too sweet,” he breathes out. 

“What was that Bam?” Youngjae asks, tilting his head in an adorable manner. Bambam grimaces at the glare Yugyeom sends him. 

“Nothing.” 

“Anyways hyung,” Yugyeom interjects, bouncing a little in his seat. “I heard the next episode’s really good! I have it recorded and everything when we get home we can-” 

“Ahhh, can we watch it tomorrow night instead? Minwook wanted to watch that new superhero movie-- you know the one.” 

“Oh,” Yugyeom’s smile falters, could feel the slight pull of his lips. The grip on his chopsticks go slack, and threaten to slip out of his hands and splash into the bowl. “Okay.” 

Every night they didn’t have an early schedule in the following morning, the two of them had a ritual: gather some snacks, play video games, watch the drama Yugyeom absolutely adores, talk about nothing, and eventually, fall asleep on the couch together. It was something Yugyeom looked forward to, an excuse to be the one to bask in Youngjae’s presence, even only for a little while. Youngjae's eyes soften, and he looks a bit guilty. 

“Sorry ‘gyeom,” He gives him a sheepish grin. “I know how excited you were for the new episode, but Minwook already bought the tickets before hand, I don't mind if you watch the episode without me!” 

Yugyeom’s frown pulls deeper into a grimace, and he can feel the ramen he'd been eating churn unpleasantly in the pit of his stomach. He didn't care about the drama at this point; he cared about the fact that he hardly got to spend time with Youngjae. Every  
moment that was supposed to be between him and his hyung, was taken from him. (Unpurposeful maybe, but still, Yugyeom was starting to get seriously bothered.) 

In that moment, Jackson returns from the bathroom, complaining something about the toilet paper being too thin, and Jinyoung was quick to veer the subject matter into a different direction. (Thankfully giving Yugyeom an excuse to refrain from having to respond to Youngjae.) Yugyeom lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He needs to remember he owes the stubborn, yet extremely intuitive hyung for helping him dodge a bullet. The way his throat was tightening up, he knew he couldn't get two words out before croaking like a toad. Yugyeom keeps his head down, and stirs the scraps left of his ramen, and tries to wash down the unpleasant feeling sitting in his mouth with the remaining broth. 

Youngjae watches the youngest with curious eyes, before shifting his attention to the squabble Jinyoung and Jackson’s conversation had somehow escalated into. 

Yugyeom pouts. It wasn't his place to get angry; he knew that. He needed to grow up, and quit being hurt so easily. Yugyeom promises himself that he won't reduce to some petty, selfish kid all because he felt he was a little deprived of someone who wasn't even his in the first place. 

 

 

 

It's been a week, and although he isn't proud of it, Yugyeom likes to pretend he never made that promise in the first place. It wasn’t fair, and he knew he was being unreasonable but it was hard for him to bring himself to care, at this point. 

Yugyeom almost doesn't want to mention Youngjae’s own promise of catching up on their dramas with him. He isn't sure if he can handle hearing “can't,” “sorry,” and “Minwook” in the same sentence again. But still, Yugyeom really did need to catch up, the recordings piling up until there was nearly no room left on the tv. 

They've just finished dance practice, the others either retreating to their rooms or showering off the sweat that’s been clinging onto their skin for far too long. Yugyeom and Youngjae, were the unfortunate pair who were last to dib using the bathrooms, and opted waiting in the living room. The two of them had been scrolling through their phones in for a while now, and the silence was starting to grate Yugyeom’s ears. 

“So,” Yugyeom clears his throat. “Wanna catch up on the dramas today?” 

“Hm? Ah I was actually--” 

“Nevermind then.” Yugyeom curtly interupts. Youngjae looks up from his phone, and looks at the younger.

“Huh?” 

“I said nevermind. Don't bother.” Yugyeom can feel his blood pressure gradually start to rise, and he taps his phone screen in annoyance. 

“Why are you talking to me like that what's going on?” Youngjae asks with narrowed eyes and a small pout. 

“I get it, just go hang out with Minwook later instead, I don't care,” That was a blatant lie. “I wasnt even that excited about the drama anyways, it's not a big deal.” Another blatant lie, but he doesn't need Youngjae to know that. 

Youngjae blinks at him, once, then twice, a dumbfounded expression splayed on his face. Then his expression slowly shifts to that of slow.understanding, and a wide grin spreads across his face. 

“What?” Yugyeom snaps, suddenly feeling self conscious. Youngjae only giggles, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Yugyeom can feel a warm blush slowly blooming across his cheeks. 

“You're jealous,” Youngjae says in a quiet giggle, followed by a braying cackle.

“W-what are you talking about?” Yugyeom stammers.If he wasn't burning red before, he was now. “T-that's ridiculous where did you even come up with something like tha-”

“Quit it Yugyeom, it all makes sense now!” Youngjae exclaims. “The evil looks you gave me when I woyld talk about Minwook, your bratty, well, brattier attitude lately.. it explains everything! You're jealous!” 

With every passing reason Youngjae rattles out, Yugyeom gradually shrunk himself, until he was completely slumped down on the sofa.

“I’m not-” Youngjae quirks his eyebrows. Yugyeom huffs, defeated. “Okay, maybe I was a little jealous.”

Youngjae giggles, and leans sideways to rest his head on the younger's shoulder. “Minwook and I are just friends, Gyeommie.”

“I know it's just.. I was jealous of him I guess.. I mean, jealous of how much time he got to spend with you. Took time away from our time.” Yugyeom can smell the lavender from Youngjae's shampoo, and he flushes. “I-I know that was selfish of me. I'm sorry.” 

Youngjae cooes and holds Yugyeom’s face in his hands, softly squishing the younger's face and ignoring his half hearted protests. Yugyeom would be lying if he said he didn't like being babied by Youngjae sometimes.

“Gyeommie is so adorable.. ahhh what do I do,” Youngjae continues to play with his cheeks, before lowering his voice to a whisper. “And wanna hear a secret ‘gyeom?” 

Yugyeom raises his eyebrows in question. Youngjae leans forward, and the younger blushes at their close proximity. 

“I get jealous sometimes too,” Youngjae’s eyes dart to his lap, and he clearly hesitates. “Of you and Bambam I mean.” 

“Me and Bam?” Yugyeom sputters, bewildered.

“Well yeah I mean, you two are so close and spend so much time together, I kind of thought you two had something going on.” 

“Me…” Yugyeom reiterates, still shocked. “and Bam?” The heat in his cheeks rise. “W-We don't like each other like that... we're just friends, hyung!”

“I know,” Youngjae chuckles. “At least that's what Jinyoung always told me.” 

“Jinyoung-hyung?” 

“Yeah, it was kind of weird now that i think about it, he was so… adamant about it.” 

“He said the same thing, except with you and Minwook.” Yugyeom eyebrow twitches. “That hyung.. did he know all along?” he mumbles. 

Youngjae softly smiles. “Know what?” 

“You know that uh,” Yugyeom huffs at the older’s teasing expression. The look on his face made it clear he knew exactly what he was talking about. He just wanted to hear the Younger say it himself. “That we um,” 

“That we like eachother?” Youngjae’s airy laughter begins to bubble from his lips, and Yugyeom tries his best to not faint from embarrassment on the spot. “I thought I was making it obvious I liked you.” Youngjae’s chuckling again, and Yugyeom realizes it was the same unsure laugh he did when he felt nervous.

“Oh. Well I like you too hyung. A lot.” 

Youngjae laughs for real this time, and Yugyeom couldn't help but watch him with a wide smile. He’d always loved how cute the older looked when he laughed. 

“I guess we have to thank Jinyoung for the little nudges,” Youngjae smiles fondly and reaches over to gingerly part Yugyeom’s hair away from his eyes. “I mean, here we are now.”

“Yeah.. I guess we can give him this one.” Yugyeom mumbles, lips jutting out in a small pout.

The younger looks up to meet Youngjae's eyes, and they stay like that for a little while; totally sappy in the way they smile shyly at one another, like in every coming of age movie Yugyeom’s ever sat through. Youngjae visibly hesitates, before leading his hand to curl around Yugyeom’s cheek. He takes a sharp intake of breath, and it's then Yugyeom realizes he's been unconciously holding his in. Youngjae begins to lean forward, and only then did the series of events currently unfolding before him hit him with a heavy swing, leaving him a little dumbfounded, but very blissful overall. 

Yugyeom shyly moves forward to meet Youngjae's lips with his own, and he revels in how soft his hyung’s lips are. Yugyeom can feel Youngjae smile widly into the kiss, and he couldn't help but do the same. 

“That was nice,” Youngjae softly says before pulling away. 

“It was,” Yugyeom and a voice behind them said in unison. They both whip their heads towards the intruder, to see Jinyoung standing over the kitchen counter, sipping on hot tea. 

“What,” Yugyeom huffs over Youngjae’s embarassed squeals. “are you doing.” 

“Oh don't mind me. I just finished my shower and decided I could go for some tea. It was a nice surprise to see my adorable babies together,” Yugyeom opens his mouth to protest. “And might I remind you, that I was the one who made this possible?” Jinyoung drawls. 

Yugyeom’s eyebrow twitches, and Youngjae explodes in fits of laughter over the younger’s clear disdain. 

“Thank you Jinyoung-hyung,” Youngjae says in between giggles. “I appreciate it.” He turns his head to peck place a loud peck on Yugyeom’s cheek. Yugueom’s cheeks flush for what felt like the 17th time that day. Maybe he'll actually go thank Jinyoung later, when he wipes off that smug look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy this was a long time coming huh.. at least it's longer than wnat i usually write? hope this was alright!
> 
> Also: minwook is an actual person! I don't really know much about him other than the fact that him and youngjae are buds lol


	11. (Day10) With Animal Ears- 2youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Youngjae wears cat ears during a fanmeet and Jinyoung has trouble keeping his hands to himself.

“You're staring again,” Jaebum grumbles under his breath. “Tone it down a notch.” 

“Can you blame me? Don't you think he looks great?” 

“Of course I do,” He huffs in response. “Just try not to look like you want to eat him, okay? Especially not in the middle of a fan meet.” Jaebum shoots him a warning glower. 

Jinyoung smirks in response, a devious glint in his eyes. “I’ll try my best.” 

Jinyoung forces himself to direct his attention to the audience in front of him. He continues to smile and wave at the crowd throughout Jaebum's opening greeting, hips idly swaying side to side. He was beginning to get restless. Jinyoung was a patient man, but he was never fond of depriving himself from personal cravings. Such as his boyfriends. Especially if one of them was dressed up in some seductive kitty getup. Jinyoung unconsciously swallows at the thought, hands fidgeting with his mic. There's a shift of bodies next to him, someone's shoulder brushing ever so slightly against his.

“You alright hyung?” Youngjae asks with a gentle tug at Jinyoung’s sleeve. He tilts his head to the side and Jinyoung’s eyes wander to the fluffy black cat ears perched on the top of his head. One of them cutely flops to the side, and Jinyoung means to look at something other than Youngjae, but his eyes flit to the leather collar wrapped skin tight around his neck, it's silver bell tinkling at every small movement Youngjae makes. Jinyoung isn't sure whether to commend or condemn the fan that gifted Youngjae those damned accessories. “Hyung?” The younger repeats, snapping Jinyoung out from his mini reverie. 

“Hm?” Jinyoung tries his hardest to resist the urge to peek behind Youngjae to take a look at the sleek tail dangling from his back belt loop. 

“We should go sit down,” Youngjae nudges his head toward the signing table before slightly frowning, accompanied by a concerned furrow of his brow. “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“I’m fine, just a little distracted.” Jinyoung smiles at Youngjae’s perplexed expression, and leads him by the hand to take a seat before the younger could ask any more questions. 

Jinyoung can see Jaebum eyeing them at the other end of the table from the corner of his eye. Looks like he has to behave himself for a while longer. He does his best to pay attention and smile at whoever was speaking at the time, but every time Youngjae made the barest of movements, the soft sound from the younger’s collar would always break down whatever inkling of concentration he had.

Jinyoung decided trying to ignore Youngjae was not only getting increasingly torturous, but also impossible. He discreetly draws his hand back to find Youngjae’s hand under the table. The younger jumps in surprise, before shooting Jinyoung a quick glance in realization. Youngjae’s never been great at being conspicuous, Jinyoung notes as he chuckles at how cute Youngjae’s shifty eyes and flushed cheeks were. 

The whole cat get-up only helped Jinyoung’s heart race more. Jinyoung feigns a yawn and leans towards Youngjae and rests his forehead on the younger's shoulder, making it so fans would dismiss his affection for exhaustion.

“You look good, Youngjae,” Jinyoung says in a low murmur. He slowly tilts his head, enjoying how the younger tenses as his breath hits the side of his neck. 

“Hyung?” Youngjae audibly gulps and looks down at his boyfriend.

Jinyoung’s eyes follow the movement of his plush, pink lips, and follows the curve of the younger’s cheeks. It takes a considerable amount of willpower to refrain from trailing kisses along Youngjae’s jaw and down his neck. Jinyoung wants to pull at that damned collar while he's at it, wants to hear the sounds that would quiver their way through Youngjae's lips. He lets himself wrap his arm around the younger's waist, and brings his body closer to his. 

“So pretty,” Jinyoung purrs, a smile equally playful and enamoured gracing his lips, and the familiar glint of hunger flashing in his eyes. His tongue peeks out to swipe across his lips, and Jinyoung chuckles at Youngjae’s baffled expression.

Youngjae's mouth is left hanging open in shock, not quite knowing what to do or say. What he was sure of was that this situation was getting him uncomfortably turned on. In the middle of a fanmeet. 

“Um, I uh--” Youngjae stutters as Jinyoung lightly pulls on his tail, and brings his hand back around to caress his hip. 

“We can go duck outside for a bit, say we need to use the toilet,” Jinyoung whispers, trying his best to persuade the younger. Judging from the way Youngjae was biting his bottom lip, he knew he was seriously considering it. Jinyoung smirks, excitement rising in his chest. “I’m sure Jaebum-hyung wouldn't mind joining us. It might not be as obvious but he loves seeing you like this just as much as I do--” 

“And what do you think you're doing, Jinyoung?” Jaebum’s firm voice asks behind him. There's a heavy grip on his shoulder and judging from the way Youngjae’s face pales, Jaebum is not pleased. 

“Ah, Hyung. Youngjae and I were just having a little chat,” Jinyoung says with a charming smile and a bat if his eyelashes as he turns to look at the leader. Jaebum stares back at him blankly.

Jinyoung's eyes wander to the other members, who, along with the fans, were currently preoccupied with laughing at Jackson and Bambam doing some silly dance in the middle of the stage. Jaebum loudly clears his throat, and Jinyoung’s eyes snap back to the leader.

“Do you think I'm stupid-- hell do you think I'm blind? I can see you basically feel him up from the other end of the table,” Jaebum fumes, back facing the audience. “And Youngjae--” the younger squeaks in response, before shrinking behind Jinyoung. “Don't think I didn't see your face earlier, you were seriously considering whatever Jinyoung was trying to weasel you into huh? Did it ever occur to any of you that we are in the middle of a fanmeet?” 

“But hyuuung,” Youngjae whines. “You of all people should know how convincing Jinyoung-hyung can be-- he's like the devil,” Youngjae says in a low whisper. Jaebum chortles despite himself. 

“Hey punk I am your hyung,” Jinyoung hisses. Youngjae sticks out his tongue. Jaebum just sighs, his anger quelled. At least they managed to avoid the wrath of Jaebum’s protruding jaw for now. 

“You two are going to be the cause of my future heart problems.” Jaebum huffs.

“Don't say that, hyung,” Youngjae pouts. “You need to stay healthy-- for us.” He snickers and sticks his tongue out again. 

Jinyoung’s fingers urge to pinch Youngjae’s cheeks-- seriously something about those cat ears magnify his adorableness tenfold. Jaebum seemed to be equally affected, if his expression was anything to go by. 

“Now do you see what I had to deal with hyung?” Jinyoung mutters.

“Hm?” Youngjae cutely tilts his head to the side in confusion, the bell on his collar softly jingling.

“You know, my offer to head out for a little while still stands.” 

Jaebum glares at him. “Again, we are in the middle of a fanmeet. Have some patience till we get back to the dorms.” The older reprimands. “And Youngjae--”

“Yes hyung?” 

“...Make sure to bring those cat ears with you.” Jinyoung lets out a bark of laughter, and Youngjae hides his face in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a continuation of this...... maybe one day 
> 
> I hope this was alright.. I love this ship so much honestly!!


	12. (Day11) Onesies- 2Jae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is curled up in a dinosaur onesie and Youngjae is in dire need of a new phone background.

“Jaaaebum-hyuung?” Youngjae hums playfully, soft giggles threatening to escape his lips. He gets a light snore in response. 

Youngjae cautiously steps forward in fear of their dorm’s wooden floorboards creaking, and deftly fishes out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans, swiping his thumb upwards to open the camera app. It wasn't everyday Jaebum curls up and falls asleep in a dinosaur onesie, afterall. (It was also a rare sight for Jaebum to look so cheek-pinchingly adorable.)

His valiant efforts to stifle his usual boisterous laughter are all in vain when the bright flash of his phone goes off, accompanied by the loud shutter noise. 

Jaebum’s nose crinkles in that adorably endearing way it always does before he wakes up, and groans. 

“Nghh-- What the heck, Youngjae.” Jaebum grumbles, squinting up at Youngjae's sheepish stature, phone still poised in his hand. 

“Evening hyung. Just wanted to let you know dinner’s here,” Youngjae tries to distract Jaebum from him slipping his phone in his sleeve by pressing a kiss at the corner of Jaebum’s mouth. 

“Chicken?” 

“We had chicken two days ago, hyung.” Jaebum lolls his head and rubs the sleep from his eyes. Youngjae’s heart swells. 

“Mmmm, but chicken,” Jaebum whines. 

“Yes hyung, but we have to try and eat at least moderately well remember? Jackson got us organic stuff again,” Youngjae shudders. “We'll get chicken next time.” 

“I guess,” Jaebum huffs, and tries to further withdraw himself into the onesie, his nose burrowing under the fabric until only his eyes were visible. 

Youngjae smiles fondly. If he could take another picture without getting hell for it, he would.

“That's a cute onesie hyung, I don't think I've ever seen you wear it though.”

“Mmm,” Jaebum’s eyes were beginning to flutter to a close, still heavy with sleep. Youngjae prods Jaebum’s cheek to keep him awake.

“Where’d you even get it?” 

“Saw it on our trip to Japan. I bought it because I thought it'd look cute on you but I ended up wearing it first anyways,” Jaebum peers at Youngjae with one eye. Though he couldn't quite see the rest of the older’s face, Youngjae knew he was smiling. “Sorry.” 

Youngjae snorts. Jaebum always had a tendency to be soft and fluffy when just waking up. “That’s alright hyung,” Youngjae motions Jaebum to make some room and curls up beside him. “I’ve been looking for a new phone background for a while now, and the picture of you curled up sleeping in that onesie is the perfect find.” 

Jaebum only sighs, and playfully pinches the younger's cheek. “As long as I get a picture of you in this onesie too.” Youngjae flushes, nodding as his eyes flee to look at anywhere else but Jaebum’s deep gaze. Youngjae often wonders how Jaebum can look at him like that, with so much warmth and adoration, completely smitten. He then wonders if at least half of what he thinks of Jaebum can be accurately presented on his face and if it did, he knew he’d look just as smitten (if not more.) A wistful sigh draws from behind them. 

“You two are adorable. In a gross way, but still, adorable.” Jackson sighs again. Youngjae tries to throw one of Coco’s chew toys at him, but misses Jackson by a large arc, the stuffed rabbit flopping uselessly several feet away from him. “Nice try, but the food's ready, let's eat already.” Jaebum jaw sets as he stirs besides Youngjae, and the younger knows his annoyance has spiked. Youngjae snickers.

“I’d be over there eating right now, but honestly? Who wants to eat pure organic coleslaw with dried seaweed water when takeout chicken is literally five minutes away?” Youngjae immediately bursts out laughing at the way Jackson dramatically double takes. 

“Excuse me?” Jackson says, completely taken aback. Jaebum tries to say something, but is promptly shushed by Jackson. “Is it my fault I look out for all of you? If it wasn't for me I'm pretty sure fried chicken would be swimming through your veins and Yugyeom would be peeing chocolate shake by now,” Jackson squints and jabs a finger at the both of them.“You should all be thankful.” Jackson turns to leave, before dramatically whipping his head back. “And it's kale water you unsophisticated watermelon. I'll have you know Jinyoung likes it.” 

“I'm pretty sure Jinyoung would say he likes anything you give him.” Jaebum mumbles. Jackson’s cheeks are dusted pink before he turns around and stomps away. 

“I love you,” Youngjae breathes out between giggles, and buries himself in the crook of Jaebum’s neck, placing light, feathery kisses along the side.

“Love you too Jae,” Jaebum’s words slur slightly, sleep beginning to weigh down the last letters of each word again. Youngjae can feel his own eyes drooping, all remnants of what he originally came in to do now out the window. The thought of the warmth and security in Jaebum’s arms enveloping him definitely won over the thought of (cold) dinner surely waiting for them on the table. For now, they can rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite my markjae loving a*s i really miss 2jae :(( 
> 
> ALSO! for the next chapter im planning to do a continuation of one of the chapters but i cant decide between day5 or day10!! pls help me


	13. (Day 12) Making out- 2Youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jinyoung and Jaebum finally get their hands on Youngjae. (a continuation of day 10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a warning: this is a lil more than making out and is a lil spicier than previous chapters

“Keep those on,” Jaebum mumbles between urgently pressing kisses down Youngjae’s nape. A shiver runs down his spine as Jinyoung is urgently unbuttoning and tugging off the dress shirt he had on for the fanmeet, all the while nipping at his bottom lip. Jinyoung pulls away for a moment to admire his work, thumbing Youngjae’s already red, slick lips, eliciting a needy whimper from the younger. 

“Hyung..” Youngjae whines aimlessly, not quite sure which hyung he was referring to or what he wanted in the first place. 

“Yes, kitty?” Jinyoung drawls while tugging Youngjae by the leather collar snug around his neck, silver bell tinkling. Youngjae squirms on Jaebum’s lap. Something about the way Jinyoung was hovering above him and licking his lips made him feel like prey. 

Jaebum sinks his teeth at the juncture of Youngjae’s neck and he lets out a startled yelp. Jaebum mumbles out a soft sorry and covers the bruising skin with butterfly kisses. 

“Looks like Jaebum-hyung’s getting a little too excited huh? Must be the ears.” Jinyoung chuckles as he adjusts the cat ears askew on the top of Youngae’s head. “Or is it the tail?” Jaebum only shoots a half-hearted glare at Jinyoung’s direction, who was clearly amused. “Well, I personally like the collar.” Jinyoung purrs, taking Youngjae’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

“I like the collar too,” Jaebum mumbles, catching both Youngjae and Jinyoung by surprise. Youngjae could feel the warmth on his face travel to his ears. Jaebum burrows his face behind Youngjae’s shoulders, and Jinyoung heartily laughs at the both of them. 

“Cute,” Jinyoung cooes, pushing the both of them down onto the bed, which brings out a small squeak from Youngjae. Jinyoung runs his hands up and down Youngjae’s chest before going in for a bruising kiss that knocks all the air from his lungs. “Both so cute,” He says again when he eventually pulls away, a hint of something primal dwelling in the recesses of his voice. Something dark flickers in Jinyoung's eyes as he thumbs over Youngjae’s lips again.

There's a flurry of hands tugging at his hair and grazing along his bare torso, and Youngjae couldn't help but feel increasingly flustered at the undivided attention the other two were giving him. He squirms a little in Jaebum’s lap and when the older groans Youngjae tries it again, this time gyrating his hips to grind up against Jinyoung too. Jinyoung lets out a breathy sigh before slotting their mouths together, hand resting on the younger's collared neck. Youngjae kisses back with fervor, and tries a hand at gaining dominance, to no avail. Youngjae tries to smother his whines in Jinyoung's mouth, who he could feel smirking against each kiss, probably a bit smug about keeping control. That bastard. 

“I want to hear you babe,” Jaebum says against his ear. “No need to hold back.” Youngjae couldn't help but whimper at that, with Jaebum’s strong hands gripping his ass and Jinyoung stealing all the air from his lungs. 

“Good boy,” Jinyoung breathes against Youngjae’s lips just as he’s pulling away. Youngjae visibly keens at the words, and immediately chastises himself. Both his hyung’s never missed much, and Youngjae knew they were definitely not letting this little tidbit slide. Jinyoung’s gaze flickers to Jaebum for a second, and Youngjae recognizes this as one of the many silent conversations they've naturally honed over the years.

“That’s right.” Jaebum takes a hold of Youngjae’s chin and tilts his face so that they're face-to-face. With his back turned to Jaebum the entire time, Youngjae didn't see how hungry the leader looked. He looked just as hungry as Jinyoung, if not more. “Always such a good boy for us.” The younger tries his best to hide how two little words affect him, and squirms before sighing dramatically.

“I'm not a dog, hyung,” Youngjae says with a wide grin. “I think I have the wrong costume.” He snickers. 

Jaebum huffs and presses their foreheads together in exasperation, while Jinyoung’s eyes crinkle from trying to suppress his low, booming laughter. 

“Do you always have to be like this?” Jinyoung asks, endearment twinkling in his eyes. Youngjae shrugs.

“It’s funny,” He admits with a grin. 

“Oh really?” Jaebum palms the front of Youngjae's jeans, and the younger outright moans. “Let's see who's laughing later.” 

Jinyoung grins and swoops in to place bruising kisses right below his collarbone, intricately taking his time on each one. 

“C-careful hyung,” Youngjae says as he’s lightly tugging at Jinyoung’s hair. It would be troublesome if hickeys made an appearance in any of their pictures. Jinyoung only hums in affirmation as he’s working on undoing Youngjae’s belt. Jaebum helps him shimmy out of his pants. He’s starting to feel incredibly underdressed, only clad in kitty ears, a collar, and underwear, while his boyfriends are still fully dressed. 

Youngjae whimpers as Jinyoung takes a hold of his dick through the fabric of his boxers. The older outright giggles, only making Youngjae flush redder than he already was.

“Our baby’s already so hard, Jaebum,” Jinyoung drawls, elongating his words as he’s slowly stroking up and down Youngjae’s clothed shaft. 

“Hyungs please,” Youngjae manages to gasp out between whimpers. 

“What is it sweetheart?” Jaebum says while tucking the hair away from his eyes. 

“Can you p-please--” Youngjae’s breath hitches as Jinyoung steadily thumbs over the head of his cock. 

“Hmmm?” Jinyoung hums. “You're so cute when you don't know how to ask.” He chuckles, mirth dancing in the older's eyes. 

“H-hyungs stop teasing..” Jinyoung only cocks his head to the side and feigns confusion. 

“What do you want us to do, baby?” Jaebum asks before trailing kisses along his jaw. “Use your words.” Youngjae knows the two are purposefully trying to rile him up, and he’ll find a way to get back at them later, but as of the moment, it's on the bottom of his priorities. 

Youngjae buries his nose into the crook of Jaebum’s neck. “I want you two to touch me,” The younger finally says in a hushed voice. 

Jinyoung breaks into a cheshire grin that framed his eyes. Jaebum hooks a finger beneath the waistband of Youngjae's boxers as Jinyoung slides a hand between the younger’s thighs. 

“Spread your legs for me, kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @ myself: wyd


	14. (Day13) Eating Ice Cream- Youngbam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam is upset, and Youngjae brings ice cream.

Bambam is just about to drift to sleep when he hears the crinkle of plastic followed by the feeling of something cold being pressed into the hollow of his neck. He grudgingly peeks open an eye. By now, Bambam is used to whatever antics his bandmates try to pull on him when he's falling asleep. This time he sees Youngjae, who is smiling at him much too benignly for him to be pulling a prank, and holding something barely recognizable in the muted light for him to take. Bambam blinks, trying to chase away the sleep still skirting the edges of his vision.

“Eat this with me,” Youngjae says, voice earnest. 

“Aren't those Jaebum hyung’s ice cream cones?”

“He'll survive. And between you and me I have a feeling he'll let me off the hook.” Youngjae grins and shakes the cone loosely in it’s bag, urging him to take the ice cream. 

Bambam lets out a breathy chuckle. The leader always had a soft spot for Youngjae. “Thanks.” He could use the older's company, especially on nights like this.

“Move over a little,” Youngjae says quietly. Bambam does, and Youngjae takes his time getting comfortable, shimmying his legs underneath the blanket and fluffing the pillows resting behind his back. When he finally tears open the packet, his gaze wanders the room. Just as a comfortable silence begins to fall between them, Youngjae bites his bottom lip before letting his gaze wander to Bambam. “So?” 

Bambam only quirks an eyebrow. “So what?” 

“Don't ‘so what’ me, you've been moping all day. Plus you never turn in this early unless there's something on your mind.” Youngjae pauses to take a bite from his ice cream, and shudders. “Brainfreeze.” Youngjae shakes his head, soft strands of hair splaying across his forehead and nearly draping over his eyes. “Anyways! What’s going on?” 

Bambam feels the beginnings of a smile tug on the corners of his lips. Youngjae always managed to be endearing, no matter how tired or bummed out he got. “I guess… I'm still hung up about a few things.” 

“About-- Oh, I see.” Youngjae nods and hums a little. “I get it.” 

It’s silent between them for some time, save for the sounds of crinkling plastic and the AC turned on high. 

“You don't think--” Bambam clears his throat. “I’m being stupid for still thinking about it?” Youngjae hastily shakes his head, and offers him a tentative smile. 

“Not at all. We might have talked about it and settled as a group but it's different, thinking about it yourself. Forgiving yourself is a lot harder, and it might take you a little while, but that's okay.” Youngjae leans on Bambam’s shoulder and sighs. “Just know you always have someone to talk to.” 

Youngjae can probably feel him shaking a little, and if Youngjae can feel the tears landing on his hair, he doesn't say anything about it. 

“When did you get so wise, hyung?” 

“I've always been wise,” Youngjae grumbles, and he can basically hear the pout in his voice. “You punks just never listen to me.” Bambam lets out a wet laugh. “And eat your ice cream. It's melting.” 

“Can I try some of yours?” 

“Hm? Sure, just don't take a huge bite like you always do.” Youngjae holds out his ice cream cone, wearing an adorable warning pout on his lips, and Bambam catches sight of traces of chocolate smudged on the corner of his mouth. 

In hindsight, Bambam should probably have reigned in the rush of adrenaline his fatigue and lack of rest bestowed him to avoid any rash decisions, but really when does he ever? 

Youngjae’s lips are softer and more pliant than he’d imagined, and with another stroke of confidence, Bambam swipes his tongue across Youngjae’s bottom lip, relishing the sharp taste of dark chocolate.

When Bambam pulls away Youngjae is sitting frozen with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open to make a tiny ‘o’. Even in the muted light Bambam thinks he can see the colour on Youngjae’s cheeks. 

Reality begins to set on his shoulders and he could feel a rising sense of panic filling his lungs. Bambam could feel his ears warming. 

“I uh--” 

“You could've just said you wanted to kiss me, I--” Youngjae clears his throat. “I wouldn't have minded.”

Bambam burrows himself further into the blanket and shuts his eyes. “I wanted your ice cream too, though. I could've just taken a bite of the ice cream but a kiss was hitting two birds with one stone.”

Youngjae sighs. “Whatever language that metaphor comes from, it doesn't translate to korean very well.” There's a rustle and Bambam only barely makes out Youngjae grumbling something along the lines of “If you won't eat your ice cream I will.” Bambam smiles into the duvet. 

Soon Youngjae is tugging the blanket for them to share, and in no time they're both cuddled comfortably with Youngjae’s hand stroking Bambam’s hair and Bambam’s forehead pressed against Youngjae’s chest. 

“Thank you,” Bambam mumbles as he’s nearing drifting back to sleep. He begins to think Youngjae’s already fallen asleep, when a feather light kiss is pressed on the crown of his head. 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like i needed to write bamjae into this the prompt was so cute, just like those two :( 
> 
> also I've been writing a p lengthy markjae fic im really excited about, which is sorta the reason why I've been updating so slow hehe...


	15. (Day14) Rain- Markjae

“You've been pretty quiet this entire time, hyung,” Youngjae mumbles.

“It's kinda sad how this is the most alone time we've had in a week,” Mark says with a resigned sigh ghosting from his lips. Youngjae stops walking and Mark nearly crashes into him. He immediately regrets letting that bitter thought stray past his consciousness.Youngjae turns and looks at him through the fringe of his bangs, the overhanging streetlights hardly enough to make out the expression on his face. Mark fidgets underneath his stare,and clenches the plastic convenience store bag in his hand. The younger offers a small smile.

“The downside to being busy I guess.” Youngjae moves towards him to link their arms together, humming a familiar tune under his breath. “At least we have some time now, yeah?” Youngjae beams at him. 

Mark feels warmth rising in his cheeks. Somehow, Youngjae always managed to make him feel warm on a cold night. Youngjae is still smiling when the younger abruptly shakes his head and scrunches his nose.

“What is it?” Mark asked. 

“I think it was rain?” The both of them squint out into pitch black sky and sure enough, not a second later, the gentle pitter-patter of droplets of water hitting the the trees that line the sidewalk surround them. 

“Ah shit,” mumbles Mark. Youngjae giggles and jogs to an open spot not shielded by trees and spins in place, arms spread wide. 

“How does that english song go again?” Youngjae is humming something Mark can't quite decipher-- what ever it is remixed with Youngjae’s excitement, and he gestures Mark to come closer. “You used to sing it, when it would rain,” Youngjae adds. He takes his hand and reels Mark into a waltz.

Youngjae’s giggles are so contagious that Mark feels his chest swell with adoration. He lets his hand loosen from Youngjae’s hold only for a moment to place the grocery bag he was holding on a nearby bench. He hums along to Youngjae’s airy hums and spins him in a circle. 

“I’m singin’ in the rain,” Mark shyly starts. Youngjae beams at him, and even in the dim light he can see his eyes sparkle.Youngjae’s laughter echo through the streets, and Mark tries to shush him, even though he was having trouble trying to reel in his laughter himself. They both instinctively pivot on their heels and change direction, adding in little twirls when they see fit. “Just singing in the rain,” 

Mark doesn't even realize how hard it's raining until he can feel his shirt stick to his back as they change direction. He follows a droplet of water that runs down Youngjae’s temple and chases along his jaw. The impulse that runs through his mind seemed extremely cliche, but in retrospect, Mark was always into cliches.   
“That's the one! Just si--” Mark swiftly swoops in to place his lips onto Youngjae’s. He can feel Youngjae smiling into the kiss, and Mark takes the boy’s soft, supple cheeks in both his hands.

“I love how squishy your cheeks are,” Mark mumbles, peppering Youngjae’s cheeks with soft kisses. Youngjae snorts. 

“Thank you--,” Youngjae says in a singsong voice. “Yours are pretty squishy too.” He presses a finger into Mark’s cheek and makes a little boop sound.

Mark lets out a blissful sigh. “I love you, you know?” He presses his forehead against Youngjae’s. “And I wish we could spend more… actual quality time together.” 

Youngjae laughs and takes Mark’s face in his hands. “I love you too. And isn't this actual quality time right now?” He kisses Mark on the nose, then goes in for a chaste kiss, all warm, loving, and soft. 

“I guess you're right.”

“Let’s hurry back, before the rain gets any worse,” Youngjae says as he pulls away from Mark, still keeping his fingers intertwined. 

Mark swipes a drop of rain from Youngjae’s cheeks and offers him a grin. “I dunno, I kinda like it. And what happened to singing in the rain?”

Youngjae sighs and wordlessly takes Mark’s hand, dragging him along. “We can't really afford getting sick y’know,” Youngjae says. 

Mark huffs. “I guess you're right. With our comeback and everything.” 

“There's that, sure, but I was thinking about how Jinyoung hyung would totally kill us.” 

“Ah, you're right.” 

They walk together in silence, Mark relishing in the warmth of Youngjae’s hand accompanied by the warmth in his chest while Youngjae listened to the pitter patter of the rain hit the pavement. 

“Youngjae,” Mark lightly says right when they reach the apartment. 

“Hm?” 

“Thanks for uh-- for cheering me up back there.” 

Youngjae’s cheeks tint into an even warmer shade of pink. A shy smile graces his lips. “Of course! I’m.. actually kind of upset I didn't notice earlier, to be honest.” 

“Please, we've been super busy. I’m just lucky I have you.” 

Youngjae’s eyes flit to the floor. “I’m the one that’s lucky,” he mumbles. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing!”

 

“Where have you two been?! You’re both soaking wet and freezing,” Jinyoung fusses as he’s shoving an armload of towels to the two. “Seriously, what if you two get sick?” 

Youngjae giggles and gives Mark a look. “Sorry, hyung.” 

“You better be,” Jinyoung grumbles. “Jackson and Bambam have been whining the entire time. Where are the snacks?” 

“The snacks.” Mark slaps his forehead. “Shit, I left them on the park bench.” Jinyoung's eye twitches. Youngjae explodes into laughter. 

“You what?” 

“I uh--” 

“We got distracted,” interjects Youngjae. Jinyoung sharply inhales from his nose, and slowly lets out his breath. An anger management exercise Youngjae recognizes from Jaebum. 

“I’m never sending you two on snack duty ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss markjae.... and it's been raining a lot where I live so i felt inspired to write this!
> 
> this was also sort of inspired by honne's song warm on a cold night please give it a listen if youre interested its such a nice song and it reminds me of markjae in general!!


End file.
